


not alone

by rumpledvelvet



Series: keith birthday week 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Gen, Insomnia, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Protective lions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/rumpledvelvet
Summary: Keith finds it hard to sleep, luckily there are two robotic space lions to worry about him.For Keith Birthday Week!





	not alone

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that I fucking...love Keith Kogane and his potential bond with both of his Lions? It's got so much potential and I am emotional. 
> 
> Prompt: Bonds
> 
> The tag 'Autisic Keith' refers to his using the Red Lion to stim, and if you wanna talk to me about that pls feel free!

_ You’re up late _ . 

 

Keith snorts, lifting his head up to look at the sentient robot Lion currently trying to  _ mother him _ . Lateness as a concept didn’t really exist on the Castle of Lions because there was no concept of ‘day’ and ‘night’, but he knows deep down that there is no use telling Red that. “I missed you, mom.” She lets out a pleased chuff and lowers her head to him, jaw opening wide enough for him to crawl in. 

 

_ Why aren’t you sleeping? _ That’s Black from a hanger away, presumably with Shiro already nestled into the comfort of her cockpit. Keith can’t comprehend how he went from  _ no _ parents to two robotic lionesses as mothers, but he doesn’t think that he hates it. He won’t admit to liking it either, because then the Lions would win.

  
“Can’t sleep.”  _ Duh _ , Red intones as Keith settles down in her cockpit. The lights are already dimmed and she’s purring a little in satisfaction as Black clicks in displeasure. Keith is pretty sure she’s exhausted by their antics at this point but she can’t get rid of them so here they are. “Just couldn’t settle.” He adds after a moment, running his fingers over Red’s controls. They don’t activate under his touch but her thrumming power and life makes it a little easier to feel like he belongs in his own body. 

 

It’s better than how he started the night. The Lions will always be the most helpful entities on this ship even when they needlessly fret over him. 

 

_ Do you need the ‘clicky’? _ Red asks after Black finally leaves them alone. She moves her lower jaw just so, a warm click sounding and sending a rush of delight over Keith. He doesn’t need the sound persay, but it’s still soothing and he cracks his knuckles in the affirmative. Red’s clicking doesn’t interfere with her talking, so it’s not any supreme sacrifice that she’s doing it for him.  _ I don’t know why you don’t ask _ . 

  
“Yes, you  _ do _ .” He shoots back, head resting against the back of his seat. The clicking is rhythmic, almost like white noise, and Keith doesn’t remember falling into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on my [tumblr](https://whitepeachpidge.tumblr.com)


End file.
